ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on the Bodega (Ask to Join RP)
Story The villains are about to mount an all-out attack on the Plaza! Help K.O. defend the Bodega until Mr. Gar arrives or be a bad boy and destroy the Plaza! Rules # No cursing or inappropriate behaviour # No fighting over characters # Canon characters allowed, Original character preferred # Heroes start somewhere in the Plaza, Villians start at Boxmore industries The RP Lord Boxman stood in front of the conveyor belt that dispense his bots. "Let me think...Shannon can counter Enid, Darrel works well against Rad, and Raymond can hold his own against anybody...All I need is a bot to counter KO." Boxman entered KO's stats into the machine and it roared to life, creating a...small, black, rather unintimidating robot. "I AM BOOMER!" ----------- As Lord Boxman had finished assembling his robot minions (children), he had left his building out the backway to meet with a bunch of other villains he recruited for assistance. The Director and his assistant Mousey stood among the other villains. "For the record, I call movie rights!" Lil and her children The Boxcubs were standing in the front. "Let's just go attack them now!", Zack said. "Patience, clearly Boxman wants to be sure all the villians are here" Said The Director as he took out a movie camera "While we're waiting, could you all look at the camera and give me your names?" "Get that thing out of my face or else" Blitz warned "I'll give you a cut of the films profit''" '' The Director pined. "Everybody shut it. Lord Boxman's about to speak up" Lil said The Director snapped to attention, aiming the Camera at Boxman. The latter turned toward the gathered villains. "Fellow villains, we are here to destroy a common threat to villainy, do you know what that threat is?" "Is it friendship?" Boomer asked sarcastically "its...yes, its friendship. Lets just move on to the roll call" Everyone in the meeting started to quiet down "Now, our meeting will come to order" Boxman started "It is our soul purpose as villains to align our diabolical forces against the powers of good and defeat them. Allowing us to rule the world! But to do this, we've assembled the most hated and feared villains in existence, including the cold hearted Substitute Zero!" "You got Substitute Zero?, I've been trying to book him for a job for weeks!" The Director turned his camera to the icy villain. Substitute Zero then blasted an ice-beam from his frozen arm at the camera the Director turned and crossed his arms like an angry child "That was incredibly rude! You can forget any screentime Zero!" "The sinister mind of Professor Venomous" Boxman continued "Oh, Hey uncle Venomous, didn't see you there." The director waved to his uncle. "Stevie" Venomous greeted back coolly "The juvenile mutant Fink and Bruto the Clown" "Bruto bust some heads!" The mad clown roared punching a dent through a boulder "Ahem...forgeting someone?" the director fake coughed into his hand. "Yes, Director, I see you" Boxman said patiently "Is Cosma gonna be here? I kind of only came because I thought Cosma would be here" The Director rummaged through his duffel bag. "Maybe we'll find out, if I don't GET INTERRUPTED AGAIN!" Boxman snapped Director nearly dropped his duffel bag. "Sorry, first big villain team up, I don't know the etiquette." Boxman then calmed down to continue his roll call "The cunning thief Technomite, and the leader of the disbanded Kaktus Krew, Succulentus" The Director is trying REALLY hard not to interrupt. "Billiam Milliam and Big Bull Demon" The director has pulled another camera out and is recording this. "The conniving Fraudricson Brothers Rip and Zip, and the humorous yet sinister Orchestrife" The Director turns to the Fraudricsons "Oh, Hey, I'm a big fan of your work" "You most certainly have impeccable taste, my good man" Rip smiled "Yes, impeccable indeed" Zip nodded "So, do you two know what the actual plan is or..." "Just wait and see" Rip and Zip said simultaneously "The feminine yet ferocious Cosma and the insidious Vormulax" the Director turns his camera again but is still talking to Rip and Zip. "If you two ever need a commercial made I'm your guy" "We'll consider it" Rip said as Zip nodded "Miss Quantum is also with us, along with Lil and her savage Boxcubs" "I was wondering when we'd get to the robot animals." The Director turned his camera to the Boxcubs. "And last but most certainly not least, the evil genius and brilliant leadership of I, Lord Boxman!" He concluded "*Cough* Egomaniac*cough*" Boomer tried to keep a straight face as Director said that. "You know, Box-meister, I must admit the idea of uniting us all has merit" Orchestrife said smoothly "Well, not to boost his ego or anything, but the timing couldn't be better either" The Director took out his cellphone "I follow Gar under a fake name on Social Media...and he's gone at a big hero convention in the Danger zone for three days, no way his workers can beat all of us" "We'd like to think of this as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" Rip spoke "Emphasis on the once" Zip smirked Boomer gave a prankster grin "THEN LETS NOT LET IT GO TO WASTE!" "As questionable Boxman's leadership may be, let's give them quite a drubbing!" Billiam Milliam agreed "Before we do that...I need you guys to sign these, it gives me permission to sell any footage I take during this as long as I give you a cut" The Director nudged Mousey and she began handing out contracts. Venomous just facepalmed himself with disbelief "What? Do you guys NOT wanna get paid for this?" The director looked at Mousey (Who is technically Fink's sister) who just shrugged. "Why don't we sign after the attack? Sound fair enough?" Miss Quantum asked "yeah, sounds good I guess" "Now, tonight, we attack!" Lord Boxman called "Okay! Lets show these two-bit heroes!" Boomer is throwing a grenade up and down excitedly. Twilight raised her paw. "Do we have to fight? Why can't we just play rock-paper-scissors?", she asked. Boomer nearly dropped the Grenade "Depends, can we play Rock, Paper, Scissors, KABOOM?" "N-no!", she answered. "i just don't wanna see all the blood....and gore.....", she said before vomiting. "Hey, calm down. There won't be any blood." Boomer smiled like a prankster. "Just ignore Twilight, she'll do whatever she can to stop our fights, right Bushy?", Max said before nudging his robot brother. Bushy said nothing. "Cool, so..did you guys bring your own explosives, or do you need to borrow some? I brought plenty." "Nah, we got our own tricks up our selves.", Zack said before the 5 robots laughed evilly. "I can't wait to get to work! When I'm done, all that's gonna be left of the plaza is a Smoking Crater!" "Yeah!", Zack said back. ---- MEANWHILE, at the Bodega Speedy Ninja passed the bodega door, overshooting on his delivery, leaving it up to the Bodega's employees to flag him down. Jay was sitting down by the bodega, anger in his blind eyes. "Why can't I be a hero? Sure, I'm blind, but why does that matter? I'm as capable as become a hero like my siblings!", he muttered. Speedy skidded to a halt "DANG IT, I DID IT AGAIN" He than ran the complete other way, yelling something angrily in Japanese. "If I can prove to them...", Jay said. Speedy accidentally slammed into Jay at high speeds. "Oh...Oh, uh, sorry there mister..." "Oh, hi.", he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where Gar's Bodega is?" "Oh, yeah.", he said, turning into a cat. "Over there.", he pointed to the bodega. "Thanks. Cool shapeshifting power by the way" "Gee...thanks. I'm Cameron, but everyone calls me Jay.", Jay said before turning back into a human. "I'm Quin, aka Speedy Ninja" Speedy is expecting some fanboying "Cool.", he said. "Welp, I got to go deliver some stuff to the Bodega, see you around." "See ya later!", he said. "Now...time back to my plotting to show them I can be a real hero.", he said after Speedy Ninja left. We now see Ratchet at the entrance reading a mechanics magazine. Jay turned into a cat. "Hi.", he said. Ratchet then looks both ways before he notices Jay "Uh, hello?" Beanpole is sleeping upright in a pot next to the entrance. We then see heroes like Mad Sam, Ted the Viking, Crinkly Wrinkly, Punching Judy, Nick Army, Drupe, and many others inside the Bodega whether just shopping for supplies, hanging out, or just messing around. The alarms blare as a boxman box lands in front of the Bodega. Instead of the usual logo, it has a cartoon bomb painted on the side. "What the flarg?" Ratchet asked raising an eyebrow "KO!" Said a voice from inside the box "I am calling you out! You have fifteen minutes to comply or I will DESTROY the PLAZA!" "I wonder what metalhead Box-Brain sent over this time?" Ratchet scoffed "I hope he shuts up soon. I really need some sleep" Said the new-decorative-tree-that-is-totally-not-beanpole. "IF ANYONE ELSE ATTEMPTS TO FACE ME, I WILL DESTROY THE PLAZA IMMEDIATELY!" "You do that, and I'll have Brimstone , Timber, and Socket turn your nuts and bolts into ping-pong balls!" Ratchet threatened "WELL, FIRST YOU WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM!" Two more boxes fell down, as Raymond and Darrel walked out. Darrel is in his "Big Darrel" form. "Well spit" Ratchet deadpanned "We're here to destroy the...wait, Boomer, why are you still in the box?" The big Darrel has turned towards Boomer Ratchet ran inside the bodega to get some help. "Shut up!" Raymond started to laugh "OH MY GOODNESS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN THE BOX FROM THE INSIDE!" "S-sure I do!" The big Darrel face palms. "Theres a button...on the lid. Push it" :"I knew that." The box fell apart around Boomer. "I was just seeing if you did." "Whatever you say, rookie" Raymond smirked "ok, shut up, and find KO so I can defeat him!" Jay saw what was going on and transformed into K.O. to distract Boomer. "Hey! I'm right here!", he said, trying to get the robots attention. "THERE HE IS! GRAB HIM!" As Boomer was chasing the disguised Jay, some of the other heroes came out to see what was happening. "Guys help me! This robot won't stop chasing me!", Jay called to other heroes. "Must...Destroy...KO!" Boomer launches a Missile Punch at "KO" "Eep!", he said before turning back into Jay and teleporting away. "wha....A IMPOSTOR!" Boomer face palmed "And now the real KO will know about my Missile Punch, He truly is a devious opponent!" Jay hid behind Boomer and said, "Na na na na na!", before dispersing to tell K.O. about Boomer. Boomer turned around and launched another missile punch. "Darn Spy!" "Who's the new robot?" Brandon asked "Don't ask me" A Real Magic Skeleton shrugged "DARREL! KO ISN'T COMING OUT! START DESTROYING THE PLAZA" "I don't recall that being our mission. Aren't we just supposed to distract them until the other villains..." "SHUT UP AND SMASH!" Raymond and Big Darrel charge straight at the plaza. In a black, unmarked van next to Rads, the Director is watching footage of the fight. " We're getting some great shots today Mousey!" "Um, sir, aren't the bots only supposed to be a distraction?" "Oh, lovely, their going off script...call Boxman and see what he wants us to do." "Yes, sir" Mousey said as she dials a number on her cellphone After Mousey dials The Director grabs the phone. "Boxman, you and the others need to get down here NOW if you want to destroy anything! The bots have gone nuts! And nobody wants to watch a movie about robots destroying a plaza!" "What!? Those dingbots shouldn't even destroy the plaza until everyone has arrived! Find a way to stop them until everyone is ready!" Boxman ordered "Okay, Got it" The director hung up "Mousey! Go get my megaphone!" "Yes sir!" Mousey saluted as she ran off. She then came back with the Director's megaphone The director places a fake mustache on his face and walks out,megaphone in hand, "CUT!" All the bots turn to the director. The call also got the heroes' attention. "WHO TOLD YOU TO START THE SHOT!" The Director turned to the Heroes "DID YOU TELL THEM TO START THE SHOT?" "Like what is going on?" Drupe asked confused The Director points the Megaphone directly at Drupe's face "IT'S A FILM SHOOT GENIUS! NOW WHO RUINED MY SHOT!" Inside the bodega, Ratchet and Jay were searching for K.O. Punch Out is buying an entire case of Ledge bars from Enid "Are you sure you need all of these?" "YES!" "oh-kay, addicted much?" "Yo, legs!" Ratchet called to Enid "Have you seen K.O.?" "I think he might be in the back with Rad." "Box-Brain sent a new bucket of bolts after him" Ratchet warned "Of course he did. Come on, let's go get him." Enid walked into the back "Hey! I was trying to...wait up!" Punch Out followed after Enid "I can't believe people actually shop at this landfill" Ratchet muttered to himself as he and Jay followed "He should be back here" "In the backroom?" Ratchet asked Outside, the director is still yelling at the bots and the heros "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WE'RE LoSING THE LIGHT! SO HELP ME THiS COMING OUT OF" The Director's fake mustache falls off "pay...crud." "What the...." Red Action spoke raising an eyebrow "Um...Rapid Hair Loss...It's common among my family. Now...about who's gonna pay for the shot?" "Should we send the signal for the others to attack now?" Mousey asked "Mousey, are you familiar with the term UH, DUH!" The Director points his megaphone towards the heroes and shouts a soundwave at them. As a result, A Real Magic Skeleton falls apart, Gregg flies away, Shy Ninja hides in Colewort's hair, and Mr. Logic began short circuiting. The Director chuckle "Losers. Now...to get the shot!" The Director is filming this battle now. Four more Boxmore boxes fell from the sky and landed in front of the resident heroes. The boxes then open up to reveal Shannon, Mikayla, Ernesto, and Jethro. Boomer smiled wickedly "NOW WE PARTY!" "I think we're in trouble" Brandon spoke worried "You think?" ARMS asked sarcastically Boomer ran into the crowd of heroes, glowing red and then exploding. "Wow, that was a very expensive looking explosion. I can't believe boxman had that in his budget." "Glory hog" Mousey muttered about Boomer "Agreed, but he certainly punched a hole in their forces." the Director films the heroes as they scatter. "Who do we send next?" Mousey asked "Hmm...what about that clown guy?" "You mean Bruto?" "Yeah, that's the one, also call Uncle Venomous, the camera loves Fink." Back outside the Bodega, some the heroes continue to be in disarray and panic. Joe Cuppa then ran into Socket, who just stood there innocently Beanpole's vines are grabbing the Boxmore bots. Beanpole then slammed Mikayla repeatedly left and right Punching Judy hits Shannon in the face, making her fall back. While Joe Cuppa was avoiding any more Boxmore robots, something leaped up above him. It was the hulking clown brute himself! Bruto the Clown! The Director laughs. "Hey bruto, When are the others getting here?" "I think he's busy" Mousey said Bruto then lifted Joe Cuppa and tossed into the bodega's sign The Director is sitting down on a folding chair that seems to appeared from nowhere. He picks up his phone and calls his uncle. "I assume I'm up, nephew?" Venomous asked "No I'm calling you because I want some fries, OF COURSE YOUR UP! And, uh...bring Fink. She's popular overseas" "We'll come out from behind and catch them by surprise" Venomous said "Ok, good. By the way, how was my snarky comment? "Not necessarily a villain trait" Venomous pointed out "But good I suppose" "Thats all I ask." "Of course" Venomous said as he and the Director hung up The Director is filming the area behind the heroes. Coming out from one of the bushes was Fink wearing a familiar collar. Director smiles and thumbs up fink as he throws her a glorb. Fink catches the glorb and smirks wickedly The Director begins filming Fink as she puts the glorb inside her collar. "Yeah! Go Fink" Mousey cheered on her sister "Mousey, shut up! Now I have to filter out background noise later!" "Sorry, boss" Mousey cringed Category:Role Playing Category:A to Z Category:Free to join RP